Sesshomaru's new Family
by Einsamsdroemsjal
Summary: this is my first story! this is about when Sesshomaru and Rin have their first child, but what happens when Naruku steals Sesshy child and Rin shows her true form! please R
1. hayou born

Chapter 1:

Shirina, the new arrival

Story Title; Sesshomaru's beloved family

By SESSYRIN700

**200 years earlier**

_A full moon was shinning brightly against the clear night sky, its brilliance illuminating of dark waves that were washing against the sandy shore that was covered by thick snow. Moments before he died the great dog demon Inu-Taishou, had asked his first born son Sesshomaru one simple question: _

_"Sesshomaru, do you have someone to protect? _

_"Someone to protect?"Sesshomaru repeated_

_'Why should I, Sesshomaru have someone to protect? Ridiculous!_

_Someone to protect……_

It was near dawn, Jaken was in the forest gathering more firewood. Sesshomaru, Lord of the West, eldest son the great dog- youkai demon Inu- no-Taisho was standing his back leaning against a tree. Looking skyward any passerby would assume that he was gazing at the stars and moon as he usually would do on a clear night like this;

But he knew better.

He was really watching at his young wife Rin: a girl who he was with since she was a small pup. She wason the ground lying against Au-Un. Rin, breathing hard was strained with the labor of carrying their first child who was due any minute. Trembling with pain, Rin suddenly cried out:

_Sesshomaru!!_

It was time. Sesshomaru immediately knew what was happening, since being a full dog youkai himself he had an enhanced sense of smell. He had immediately noticed the change of Rin's scent as her water broke.

As Sesshomaru looked at Rin with her body racked with pain, his father's words had come back to him:

_"Sesshomaru, do you have someone to protect?"_

_'Yes father, I do' _Sesshomaru thought as he looked at the one person whom he cared about: '_Rin!'_

Acting quickly he ran to his hayou half breed brother Inuyasha, where that miko the one named Kagome and the demon slayer Sango was. Normally he would avoid that pathetic half brother of his, but with Rin in labor he had no choice but to go to him. Mentally bracing himself of what his flea-bitten brother of his would say if he saw him "asking for his help" Sesshomaru entered their small house. But only the 2 women were there with that fox and cat demon.

'Ha-ha, so my pathetic flea-bitten dirty half breed brother isn't here!?' Sesshomaru thought ' Victory is mine!!'

Inuyasha and Miroku the women-wooing monk, were somewhere in the east battling demons. Meanwhile Kagome and Sango were looking at Sesshomaru whose normally expression less face was creased with worry. One glance at Sesshomaru's expression on his face told Kagome that something was wrong, the same thought that had occurred from Kagome held true for Sango by the curious expression on her face 'There was only ONE thing that was wrong, To have Sesshomaru at their door, since he always avoided an area where he knew Inuyasha was at whom he despised' Sango thought: Rin!!

"Sesshomaru! What's wrong!?" Kagome said concerned " where's Rin, did some thing happen to her!!?

Sesshomaru, taking a deep breath quickly and calmly replied:

"Rin is in labor and I am not sure of what to do, I... I need your _help"_

As Sesshomaru said the word 'help' he winced. Upon saying the word he said it quickly and quietly like wanting to swallow a particularly bad piece of meat as fast as possible and unnoticed. The 2 women caught by surprise looked at each other: Since when did the great mighty proud of being a full dog youkai Sesshomaru ever asked for help? Well...uh never.

Kagome glanced at Sango who was looking at her, nodding both women stood up. They knew that only if something was seriously wrong with Rin, Then Sesshomaru would resort to drastic measures. Like asking them for help for instance. They had known that something similar to this would occur, so they kept with them supplies for childbirth. These they took with them, biding Shippo to stay at the house. Sango then called for her fire cat youkai Kirara. Who immediately obliged into transforming in her flying, saber-toothed battle form. Since Kirara was so large she could carry the weight of 3 fully grown adults. They then took off, Sango and Kagome riding Kirara and Sesshomaru running with his inhuman speed.

Soon the campsite and Rin came into view, upon arriving Sango and Kagome grabbed their supplies and began to work. Rin, her body racked with pain and sweat was gasping and screaming with pain as terrible as a white-hot poker pressed on skin. In between Rin's legs Sesshomaru gave a start as he saw a tiny blood-stained little arm come into view. Slowly sucking in his breath sharply, Sesshomaru took out his deadly demon sword Tojkn and holding at the ready, he took Rin's hand, squeezing it. Looking at her Sesshomaru said:

"I'll be here the whole time, Rin..."

'_Sesshomaru...!'_

Sesshomaru then took a defense stance by his soon- to-be-a-mother wife and began to wait. Hours passed, dawn nearing. Finally as the last weak rays of the morning sunshine, climbed over the tops of the trees and there was no more places where darkness and shadow could hide. Sesshomaru heard one lone final scream and push coming from Rin.

A new sound had entered the thicket, it was the sound of a newborn pup crying, struggling to breath. Kagome, who had silently tiptoed her way to Sesshomaru, whispered softly in his ear:

"Congratulations Sesshomaru it's a girl!"

Shortly after checking if Rin was okay and if the baby was healthy, the 2 women departed but not before giving Sesshomaru instructions on how to raise and care for Rin and their newborn pup. Turning around Sesshomaru looked at Rin, who was holding their first child who was blood free. His child was wrapped in a flower- patterned blanket. That was he recognized the very same one that he gave to Rin on her 9th birthday so many years ago. Kneeling beside his wife, he took the child in his arms and growled softly to her as he looked at his baby's face.

His child had dark brown hair and light pink lips that was from Rin, she had Sesshomaru's nose and beautiful light amber golden eyes. She was their pup, _his _pup! As Sesshomaru growled softly to her again, she quieted down. Suddenly Sesshomaru eyes wide with shock, this couldn't be!? She was responding to him like a full youkai pup, but she was a hayou! What was going on!? Then Rin's voice interrupted his thoughts:

"Lord Sesshomaru, my love?" Rin said

"Hai?" said Sesshomaru

"Have you thought up a name for the child?" Rin asked

"Yes, I have ... it will be ... Shirina" Sesshomaru said softly looking down at the baby who was gurgling happily.

Note: the word pup literally means baby, the dog youkai often referred their young children and babies as pups 

At that moment through the bushes emerged Jaken carrying a pile of firewood _and _spoiling the moment. As Sesshomaru looked at Shirina's face again, he noticed a certain mark covered by a small tuff of brown hair. Gently brushing the tiny tuff of hair aside to better view it. He saw that that upon her little forehead was a tiny azure crescent moon. Now this had Sesshomaru again in a state of shock, but he did not show it. It was the youkai markings.

But this Sesshomaru Sessy found this both shocking and odd. The crescent moon that was upon Shirina's forehead was a sign of true rarity in the dog youkai clan. The only youkai that have had these type of signs that he knew of was his grandmother not that he ever saw her, his mother said she had died before he was born, but who cares about that?, mother, himself and now his daughter. The only type of markings that most... Well almost all dog-youkai have is 4 colored streaks on their cheeks 2 on each side even though is father had one streak on each of his cheek. How could his daughter, a hayou no less have such signs!?

Suddenly the voice of Sesshomaru's retainer filled the air, disrupting Sessy's Sesshomaru thoughts on his new discovery.

Rin looked a Sesshomaru's face with amazement, for a moment on Sesshomaru's face had showed a look of true tenderness and care as he looked at Shirinas face that it seemed almost unreal but as Jaken came to a stop at her husbands feet, the tenderness and love that had adorned Sesshomaru's face disappeared and was replaced with his usual expressionless cold look as he looked at his retainer, Jaken.

"Lord Sesshomaru, milord, I got the firewood!" squawked Jaken

"Jaken... what took you so long?" Sesshomaru asked calmly

Jaken went into exploits, sputtering his responses for why he had been late, some of which were quite ridiculous.

"I'm so sorry milord, I ran across the path of a- Jaken began

"Never mind Jaken-" Sesshomaru cut in, he really didn't want to hear what that slimy annoying toad servant of his was about to say

"Just put that wood somewhere, we're going."

" y-yes milord" Jaken stuttered

Upon hearing Sesshomaru's statement, Rin tried and failed to stand up who just having done child labor was very weak.

"No, not you Rin, you will ride Au- UN" Sesshomaru said well... more like commanding her

Whispering a weak ' thank you' to Sesshomaru as he helped her to walk to Au-Un, the 2- headed dragon immediately lowered his body so Rin could mount him. But Rin whose pregnant belly was still very large could not mount the dragon demon without assistance. Sesshomaru who had backed away from Rin so she could mount the dragon upon seeing this, had placed Shirinas gently on the ground. Walking to his wife, he placed his hands on her waist trying not to scratch her with his claws and easily lifted Rin, he placed her atop Au-Un.Then very carefully Sesshomaru picking up Shirina from the ground, and he then placed her in his wife's arms, kissing the baby gently on the forehead as he did so. Then he stared to walk away, leading Au-Un, he heard Jaken say:

"Ugh... Rin what in the 300 worlds is THAT!!!!? Exclaimed Jaken in a disgusted voice, pointing at Shirina who was lying contently in Rin's arms.

"It looks like a disgusting termite!" Jaken muttered under his breath

Sesshomaru had stopped, whirling around to face Jaken who was already shaking oh so slightly. Sesshomaru glaring at his retainer angrily, yet his eyes were not red, but any fool could tell the Lord of the West was angry and then...

SMACK!!!

Sesshomaru had just punched Jaken on the head sending his retainer flying through the air landing on the ground with a yelp.

CLUNK!

CLUNK!

CLUNK!

Then the logs of fire wood had collided with Jaken's skull one by one giving him bruises, and suddenly...

CL-CLUNK!!!!

'_Whoops and there goes the Staff of Two Heads!' _Sesshomaru thought ' _Now how did that get there?_ _Too bad there no unrealistic large rocks around that I could throw at him for calling my kid a disgusting termite'_

In the distance he heard his daughter softly giggling.

Smirking to him as he heard another shriek of pain from his retainer. Then Sesshomaru stared to walk away again he said:

"Oh and Jaken? That is my newborn child who is hayou"

Jaken from his pile of firewood and the Staff of Two Heads, croaked out:

"M-My Lord, please forgive your most faithful servant Jaken, please forgiv-!"

But Sesshomaru was disappearing into the dense fog and mist, with Rin Au-Un following him, then out of the mist Jaken heard the Rin, the girl's voice calling for him from onto of Au-Un.

"Come on Master Jaken!?"

Bursting into hysterics Jaken yelled: "Hey! Wait for me... milord!

But then of course, Jaken was running as fast as his little legs could carry him, had caught up with them in a few minutes, the Staff of Two Heads in hand.

TO BE CONTINUED IN CHAPTER 2 THIEVES IN THE NIGHT...


	2. thevies into the night

Chapter 2:

Thieves in the Night

As nightfall came, Sesshomaru signaled for his companions well.. a little more like his family except for Jaken to halt and camp,

when Sesshomaru saw that Rin and the baby were desperately tired and in need of food and rest.

" I will go and see if any of Naraku's insects are in this area , Jaken you will stay here with Rin.

"But l-lord Sesshomaru-!!"

"Jaken_..."_

Abruptly the little toad fell silent, he did _not_ want to receive another look-alike accidental beating from his Lord Sesshomaru again. Groaning with misery Jaken sighed and sat down on the lush sweet smelling grass.

_'Oh great...'_

Sesshomaru, already done dealing with Jaken by using his famous;_ I'm-gonna-kill-you-if-you-don't-shut-up-right-now!! __,_since you already made matters worse for yourself earlier by pissing me off anyway death glare, looked at Rin as he announced this, his eyes settling on his little pup Shirina who was now softly giggling happily to herself again. Rin too tired to speak, let alone argue simply nodded and laid down to rest in the sweet lush grass against Au-Un.

"Oh and Jaken?" Sesshomaru said catching his loyal yet incredibly stupid retainer's attention," you will get firewood for me and this time do it _quickly_

"Yes, milord" said Jaken who at once scampered off to get what his lord commanded he get.

Then Sesshomaru walked out of sight from the campsite. But he was not going in search of Naraku no. No if he told Jaken of his true intention, then Phew! he'd never hear the end of it! The bit about chasing Naraku was to get Jaken off his back. No. Sesshomaru was not off to find Naraku, but off to find food for Rin and Shirina.

Back at the camp, Jaken was moping about he not being with his lord, Rin was just staring a Jaken with amazement with Shirina in her lap, who was looking at the moon with interest.

" This is all _your_ fault Rin, and that filthy half-breed's, you're a grown woman and it's your fault that I still have to babysit you when instead I could be with Lord Sesshomaru! " Jaken cried from on top of Ah-Un who was watching his antics

Rin whose face was once happy and gentle grew cold, as her hold of Shirina tightened. She stood up from her place on a log and walked with Shirina in her arms to where Jaken was.

"Shut it Jaky-baka-san" she said coldly punching him, which sent Jaken flying off of Ah-Un, who got up and sat on top of Jaken.

"who's 'Jaky-baka-san'" Jaken furiously asked his voice muffled from under Ah-UN

"YOU!" Rin said happily who was back into her cheerful demeanor, lying against Ah-Un with her child.

Ah-Un looked at each other and snorted in amusement before removing Jaken out from under with their tail

'_Honestly!' _Rin thought giggling a bit as Jaken stood up walked to the fire and resumed to moping once again 'Sometimes_ the way Jaken talks about Sesshomaru-sama it's like he wants to marry him'_

Sensing that Shirina was uncomfortable, Rin softly began to sing to her, in her soft, low gentle, sweet and soothing voice lulling her to sleep. But with Rin singing and Jaken beginning to snore** very loudly**, they could not hear the rustle in the leaves nor sense that someone was nearby, and behind him were other men with weapons, who were watching, and waiting for the right moment to strike...

Sesshomaru was slowly walking in the woods, having easily bagged two rabbits that were in his sash belt. He was sure that was enough to suffice Rin's appetite. As the wind blew in his face, he caught the scent of male humans, ten of them and they were near the camp, where Rin was.

_'Thieves or worse for Rin: bandits…!' _he thought and in the blink of an eye, he was gone already running to his wife.

Cries and screams of fear erupted from the camp and they all came from Rin. The bandits had come of out of nowhere, and in three minutes the men had overcome Jaken and AU-UN, who in attempt to protect Rin and Shirina, had blackened out by the _HUMAN_ men. One of the men had Rin tied up and the other... was holding their child who was squirming and softly crying.

"Hehehe... don't worry we'll take good care of you!!"Said the leader who was standing over Rin cackling

"Sesshomaru will kill you for this" Rin cried savagely

"Oh don't worry we'll also take care of your child and your _husband,_ and maybe if you're good with us, we won't kill her and let her be our _slave_! He said stressing the word slave very sinisterly.

Suddenly there were cries of fear and panic coming from his men.

"It's a demon! Run for your lives!!"

Sesshomaru ripped through the trees as he heard Rin scream. NOBODY would better not dare touch her or his child while he's around unless their asking to get killed. Jumping from the bushes, he growled threatingly at the men, who ran for it. But as he did this he had heard a voice say:

"-and maybe if your good with us, we won't kill her and let her be our _slave_!"

Suddenly part of Sesshomaru's demonic nature rose with in him, and he began to kill the bandits mercilessly. His eyes were slowly turning a little blood red, and within a minute the men had either fled or had been killed by Sesshomaru's Tokijn or Toxin claw from his claws. As he flew toward the leader who was holding _HIS _Rin as a shield , the man had ran for it dragging his wife with him.

"Damn you! Get out of my way you pest and die!!" Sesshomaru said in a dangerous tone

"You dare challenge me demon, the Great Sugiawa! The human said

' _damn annoying human…' _Sesshomaru thought

"Do I look as if I care!? I told you get out of the way or I will dispatch you slowly to the netherworld" Sesshomaru said

"You shall die impudent demon, you should have never crossed swords with me the great Sugiawa!!" began Sugiawa

"Stupid human, it is you who shall perish" Sesshomaru stated calmly even though inside he was boiling with rage

" you call yourself 'great' by running from battle and using a woman as your shield? You baka lowlife"

Sesshomaru snarled

"Humph! You talk superiorly but are you? After all you are just a weak-" the human began as he threw Rin on the ground and drew his sword

Dashing forward Sesshomaru held the filthy human by the throat lifting him of the ground

Yet the human was cut off as he saw Sesshomaru draw his sword Tokijin from the sash belt that the demon lord wore over his armor next to Tensegia. A spilt second later the Human found himself released by the Taiyoukai's iron grip dropping next to his fallen sword.

"Dragon Strike!" Sesshomaru thundered

Suddenly, a bright blue light emitted from the Tokijin, spreading throughout the clearing it's light bathing the trees and causing shadows to appear as though it had been waiting for an opportunity to come out from the cold darkness.

Suddenly the echoing cry of a dragon was heard, as the blue lightning shot forward with incredible speed. The rocks, plants, and trees were ripped from the ground as sticks and small rocks were dancing and flying with the strong winds used by the force of the attack.

Light appeared as the attack obliterated the human who had not had enough time to utter a hell shattering scream of terror and pain. He was dead.

" Lord Sesshomaru……."

Sesshomaru turned around to see Rin kneeling in the disturbed soil with their sobbing daughter in her arms being bounced up and down half huffing half crying.

Sesshomaru looking at Rin kneeled beside her looking for any wounds he found none on Rin's body, but as he looked at his daughter a strong metallic scent attacked his senses. It was blood… on her right thigh was a gash. The sight of his daughter injured just hours after she was born sent his blood boiling and his eyes turned a crimson red, a sure sign that he was furious.

Taking his daughter from Rin his eyes still red with anger Sesshomaru then proceeded to lick the wound closed, as it closed no evidence of the wound remained.

As Sesshomaru looked at Rin, her eyes had showed only a hint of fear when his eyes turned red with anger which had dissipated

As Jaken and the dragon began to stire Sesshomaru stood from his olace the walked away torward a ledge watching

"Sesshomaru…………. Where are we going?" Rin asked

Softly spoken so only Rin could hear escaped only one word fom her Lord's lips.

"Home…"

" Home??" Said Rin clearly confused,to her, Lord Sesshomaru Au-Un and even Master Jaken was her home since ever since she joined them they never stayed in one place but traveled constantly.

Moving ever so closely Rin snaked her way to Sesshomaru's side entwining her free arm around Sesshomaru.

Into the wind came his answer softly soken as a feather:

"My Domain of the Western lands home to the White Canines"

And with that.. all throughout that night the two lovers stood on that ledge watching the sliver bright moon till morning did they move on.


	3. author note

author note

um guys since i'm starting school now, this story will be updated but i can't tell u on how soon it will be updated and

i'm really really sorry that it took this long to update because my computer would not accept the file of chapter two

i will submit the 3rd chapter when i have time to write it and update

again really sorry

Sessyrin700


	4. A Lullaby In The Night

OMFG. I'M ACTUALLY UPDATING?! OH SNAPS?! Wow. I haven't updated in a long time. Sorry guys. I've been so busy!  
I had lots of projects for school, my great grandma died, I had to get my stupid appendix removed, babysitting, homework, and my family and I are remodeling our new house which is very time consuming ! I just had a lot of crap to do and I completely forgot about this story! AHH! I'm so sorry for not updating!  
ANYWAYS, the important thing is that I'm updating, and I'll try to update whenever I can. I might be writing a Akatsuki story for any of you who might be Naruto and Akatsuki fans, it's AU. IDK when I'll post it.

Oh, and ……………Merry Christmas

OKAY. So, here is CHAPTER 3! xD

Chapter 3

A Lullaby In The Night

That night Sesshomaru had them find a resting place for the night once again, they had found a promising place to settle for the night, a cave that was once used for who knows what. After Rin had disappeared to take care of her human womanly……..er needs,.The 'little family' had all gone to retire for the night-minus Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru on the other hand had to yet again beat a certain water imp –cough Jaken cough- to a bloody pulp, much to Shirina's amusement.

Rin had been gone for a very long time out in the forest, but that did not worry her Lord t the slightest as Rin had done this one or two times before in the past, taking at least one hour to come back. But as the time passed by and still no sign of her, Sesshomaru started to get worried in his mind even though his face betrayed no emotion.

'_Surely human women don't take __**that long**__ to take care of themselves_' Sesshomaru had thought after waiting for a mere 3 hours.

He had just about began to walk toward the forest with every intention to look for Rin when surprise surprised said girl came out looking as though she had something to hide. Sesshomaru looked at her as she gathered Shirina up in her arms and laid on the ground to sleep. There was no need to confront her about whatever happened he would know eventually .

To Sesshomaru for what seemed to be minutes, hours had passed by for the rest of the group. Suddenly a slight movement caught his eye, one which caught his interest

'_the child is awake' _he thought picking Shirina up from Rin's arms making a awkward cradle in his arm, how did he know such things we shall never know {A/N evil laughter Mwahaha} as Sesshomaru left the camp with Shrina and went into the forest.

Then out of mere surprise Sesshomaru began to sing softly to his child as she was lulled to sleep with his beautiful voice , - yes I did just say **sing **anyway, and the cords of his strong bell like voice echoed throughout the vast woods:

_**Hi, Miss Koiya  
anata garasu no me de donna yume wo  
mirareru no?  
miirareru no?**_

**_mata atashi kokoro ga sakete nagare deru  
tsukurotta sukima ni sasaru kiokutachi_**

**_  
Hi, Miss Koiya  
anata kajitsu no kuchi de dare ni ai wo  
nageteiru no?  
nageiteiru no?_**

**_mou atashi kotoba wo tsumugu shita no netsu  
same kitte mederu outau mo utaenai_**

**_Still, you do not answer_**

**_Still you do not answer…_**

**ANOTHER ENDING OF A CHAPTER**

Was this chappy okay? I hope you guys liked it. I'm really sorry for not updating for such a long time! D: I'll try to update again!! I promise!

ILOVEYOUALL. xD REVIEW PLEASE! :3

Sessyrin700


	5. the West's Gate

The last stars shone dimly in the veil of the weakening night. A demon of great stature walked on, his sliver hair danced lightly in the wind. Ah-Un walked slowly behind his master, wary of the precious cargo he was entrusted to carry. Jaken walked on the dragon's left side, the two-headed staff in the crook of his shriveled arm.

Rin's eyes fluttered open and her arms tensed around the warm weight she held to her chest. She groaned. Sesshomaru stood still and looked back at his wife at the sound.

"Rin, Is something wrong?" He asked in a monotone, his cold ochor eyes boring through his mate.

Rin's chocolate eyes widened and she felt her cheeks grow warm as she realized that Jaken and both Ah and Un were staring at her as well as her lord.

"No, no! It's just...Didn't you say that we were to leave for the Inuyoukai's domain?" Rin asked carefully. Jaken snorted.

"Of course you foolish girl! Where in the netherworld do you-!" Jaken said annoyed.

"Jaken." the single cold word sent the imp scurrying to his lord's side.

"Yes M'lord?" Jaken answered, bouncing on his heels like a hyper puppy.

"Alert the guard of my coming" No sooner did the command left Sesshomaru's lips, did the Water Imp left running as fast as his short legs could carry him, down the hill and out of sight.

"Rin?" Sesshomaru said, his cold golden eyes stared up at Rin's worried eyes that were glazed with a hint of self-restrained panic in them, in confusion.

"I...I am ningen Sesshomaru-sama.....they will not accept me" Rin whispered heart brokenly.

Sesshomaru frowned. He knew of course, that this would come in one way or another. Demons especially Inu youkai did not care about humans, even he at one point, despised them. It was odd how one girl; one **human** girl could change his entire perspective. Sesshomaru knelt before Rin, taking her hand; he pressed her warm skin against his cool cheek.

"Inu youkai dislike ningen for their weakness...... this you know Rin, but it will not matter to you. You are a lady of pure indulgence, a lady of grand personal stature, one that belongs to this Sesshomaru. I will not allow insults to be thrust on my mate; to insult one's mate is to challenge me, which is something youkai of sensible mind not dare commit" Sesshomaru said coldly, unaware how his words comforted and eased Rin's fears.

"Mmm" Rin said, a small smile crept up her face, subconsciously making her face glow. She pressed her head deeper into the pale clawed hand to held her head. The corners of Sesshomaru's pale lips twitched slightly into a microscopic smile and it was gone the moment it was created.

All dog-demons heads whipped up when a scent that had long since forgotten penetrated the still air.

The soldiers stood at attention and the citizen's stood gazing over the horizon. A glimmer of sliver was spotted and a no later then the sight appeared, Jaken came hurrying down the path towards the demons.

"All demons bow down to your lord, for he is here!" Jaken squeaked up at the glaring dog demons. Some demon's threw the imp contemptuous glances, few even disgust but most were just coldly acknowledging the imp's words.

The sun glowed proudly in the dawning blue sky, the orange glow bathed the sky with warmth and light. A light breeze blew, ruffling the strands of green grass making the air smell of honeysuckle and lavender.

Sesshomaru was seen walking towards the gates to the White Canine's Western Domain, a dragon holding a shadowed figure walked behind him.

"My lord" a tall blond dog demon walked toward Sesshomaru and knelt before him.

"Rise Nao" Sesshomaru ordered and so the dog general did.

Nao was tall and very muscular for a youkai. He had long blonde hair that he wore in a high ponytail on the top of his head. He had two jagged lavender colored stripes on each side of his cheek and probably on his wrists. The irises of his eyes were blood red in color that glittered like a crystal under the sun. His had fully pink lips that went along perfectly with his strong jaw line. He had tanned skin the color of dark cherry wood and his ears were pointed like an elf. He also had no markings on his forehead though.

He wore a dark blue kimono. The top part of his kimono had green flower petals on both shoulders going down to the sleeves. He wore black armor that protected his chest that was held in place with a light purple sash. He had long thin spikes on his shoulders that extended from his armor and wore several swords on his side. Rin could see the long claws on his hands. He also had furry tail that was draped behind him.

"Who if I am permitted to ask is this woman my lord, she is ningen correct?" Nao asked his red eyes shimmered as he gave Rin a curious look. At the word of 'Ningen' many of the witnessing demons hissed and cracked their poisoned claws threateningly, successfully scaring Rin.

"Back down, this Human is with this Sesshomaru" Sesshomaru commanded, his cold facade slipped a little, slight anger was seen in his cold golden eyes.

"Of course, Sesshomaru-sama" Nao said calmly.

"S-Sesshomaru" Rin whimpered. Nao looked up scrutinizing the human with a look of interest. The rest of the youkai went into an uproar.

"You stupid human!! How DARE you address our lord in such manner! You disgusting whore of a ningen die in the filth that you--!!" a youkai yelled widely, his azure eyes widened in anger, pointing his clawed finger at Rin. No sooner did the words left his lips, did another scene happened.

The Youkai seized up, chocking. His voice gurgled and made unrecognizable noises, his eyes bugled out of his golden haired head. A sickly green liquid flew up in the air and fell to the ground, reducing the grass into nothing. The unnamed demon fell to his knees and red liquid blossomed from his chest rapidly staining his clothes and hair like wildfire. Hysterical sobs and some screams slipped out of the females, the males stood still, their faces hardened. He was dead.

"Anyone else wish to say something like this, will be punished accordingly" Sesshomaru said coldly, his eyes had partially turned a glistening blood red, his iris was turquoise. Blood mixed with some of his deadly poison dripped from his once snow white claws, now bloodied from the blood of the foolish youkai. Not a word of protest came from the silent wary demons.

"This human is the Lady of the Western Canines, do not doubt her" Sesshomaru stated coldly. The audience gasped and quickly began muttering amongst themselves.

"Milord? Why a ningen?" a female dared to ask. All Inu youkai were aware how much the Demon lord despised humans.

"She is a lady of these lands and belongs to this Sesshomaru" he said, his face turned stoic at the words.

Muttering soon followed his words, the gathered youkai´s eyes widened in shock. Nao stood very still, unmoving like a magnificent statue. His red eyes widened with shock, but it was gone as soon as it had appeared and he now looked at in with burning curiosity.

Nao knelt in front of the girl, having easily accepted her as part of his kin. _Á human as Sesshomaru-sama´s mate, this girl truly must be special´_ Nao thought.

"Milady I am your servant. All you have to do is ask, I will become what you will" Nao announced.

Rin´s eyes widened at the words of the Inuyoukai who knelt before her, who had just pledged his devotion and allegiance to her, a human. She carefully rose and slid herself off AhUn and stood on the ground, still holding her precious cargo in her arms.

Rin carefully stepped towards the knelt Inuyoukai, aware of all the eyes that were staring at her, behind her back. Eyes that were waiting to see her and Nao´s reaction. She bent her back; her hand shook as she laid it against the demon's bent head.

"Please…R-rise, I am no more a…an e-equal than you" Rin aid with a shaky voice. She stepped back as Nao lifted himself from his knelt position n the ground into a standing one. He looked at the human girl with new eyes.

A faint scent registered itself to him, the origin coming from the bundle held securely inside the girl's arms. The other demons hissed as the scent came in their direction. Anger, disbelief, curiosity and disgust were some of the few emotional scents that permeated the air.

Nao leaned forward,curiosity back in his eyes. Sesshomaru did nothing to stop him,with Nao liking the human he was considering assigning Nao to be his daughter´s caretaker and bodyguard. That is if he wasen´t like the other demons who hated Half Breeds.

"Milady, may I?" he asked in his deep voice,holding out his hands. Rin hesitated in fear,what if he decided to hurt her daughter, she knew that Sesshomaru would not tolerate it but what if even if he did accept her,what if another demon tried to steal her?

Rin cautiously stepped forward,holding her bundle of blankets close to her chest. She watched his emotions carefully as she gently placed the little girl into the waiting Inuyoukai´s arms.

Nao´s eyes widened as a warm weight swathed in blankets was placed into his arms by his lords mate. He sniffed at the object in his arms,the scent was that of cherry blossoms and fresh rain. A small giggle came from the blankets and Nao´s eyes became wider. He realized that he was holding a child in his arms and he quickly slid his left arm under the blankets to support the child´s back,neck and head.

He sniffed the child´s scent more carefully and deducted two things. That the child was female and that she was a half-demon. The second didn´t surprise him in the slightest,after all it was normal that a ningen should produce a hayou. The problem was that there were scarcely any youkai in the western domain that were not racist against half demons. Only a handful and unfortunalty all of them were his soldiers and of course the castle´s cook Kano and the healer, Tsuki.

He frowned as a slight fearful scent emitted itself from the newly made western lady, it attacked his senses in waves. Nao quickly slid the light cloths shielding the babe´s face and looked at the small face that giggled as he frowned at her. His frowned deeper as he looked at her golden eyes.

He saw the tiny azure crescent moon on her forehead and his body went numb with shock. A strange power was within this young pup,he was sure of it. He could smell it from her scent and see it in her body. The orange red yokai that was locked within her human body. He could tell that the mother of this child was not a normal human, but it was so faint that none,not even his lord could detect it,unless the power was awakened somehow.

He looked up and smiled soothingly at the fearful human. Nao looked at his lord with a knowing look in his eyes. His red eyes scrolled down at Rin´s face and he said: "Milady, I see that the fruits you have done have not been done in vain,this child is a rose for your efforts"

The by standing citizens forced themselves to be silent, not wanting Sesshomaru to carry out his earlier threat. Their eyes narrowed in hatred at the sight of the pup in the dog general´s arms. They hissed in disapproval that their leader mate with a human,it was against nature to them,the ultimate breach of law. It was insult enough that the human mother was brought here. But as long as the dog general and their leader was here there was nothing they could do about it.

Rin turned a light pink at his words, and Sesshomaru stepped up and slid a arm around Rin´s slim waist. Sesshomaru slowly lead Another soldier took AuUn´s reigns and lead his after his masters up the path.

Rin turned a light pinks at his words, and Sesshomaru stepped up and slid a arm around Rin´s slim waist. Sesshomaru slowly lead her towards a stone covered road that went into the domain. Another soldier took AuUn´s reigns and lead him after his masters.

Nao walked up bringing the rear with the hayou in his arms, he quietly ordered 3 soldiers to follow him,in order to ensure the little girl´s protection. The 3 soldiers surrounded their general,two walked beside him, the other one walked behind him. They gazed in interest at the small pup Nao held, as most of the soldiers didn´t care if their lord´s mate or pups were full demon,half demon or human.


	6. Chapter 6

"Come M'Lady, we are almost there"

Rin grasped at the bundle into her arms as she carefully pulled one foot in front of the other. She glanced from the corners of her eyes at either side of her. Some inuyoukai flanked her from all directions, some were ahead of them scouring the area,even though it was supposedly secure.

Sesshomaru had ordered them to take care of her, so as General Nao had stated, "It was protocol to do so."

Sesshomaru had disappeared away as soon as they entered the castle,claiming to "go and oversee what has happened while he had left". She closed her eyes, if only he was here, she knew he did so only to guarantee her protection, but she was afraid, afraid of entering a strange castle; although as the castle belonged to her Lord's family for over a eternal span of generations and most likely was danger-proof and having demons following her, as bodyguards. Still she was afraid.

"M'Lady? Do you wish to rest?"

As she opened her eyes, Rin noticed for the first time that her breathing was labored and heavy, and her frame was shaking violently, her legs buckled from exertion.

Nao stood in front of her,waiting. The Inuyoukai behind her watched her every movie,their eyes guarded. Rin nodded weakly and her legs gave up. A inuyoukai near her quickly removed a hand from the hilt of his sword, and caught her,slowly lowering both Rin and himself to the ground.

"Nnnn..." Rin gasped, one of her hands reaching out and touching her throat, the other around her child.

Nao just nodded and the tall demons surrounding her stood back and rested themselves against the stone walls.

''M'Lady...'' Arms reached torwards her.

With a jolt Rin realized that her arms had gone limp, barley holding her daughter. The general's cool arms lifted her child carefully avoiding her gaze.

''Nao-san,take her'' Rin carefully placed her little girl into the demon's about him made her want to trust him.

Nao blinked but did so anyway,receiving a weak smile from the ningen-onna.

''Would you like to procede?'' Rin smiled again,which Nao percieved as an affirmative. He stood up,child and all in his arms and nodded at one of the inuyoukai.

The Inuyoukai approached had long dark brown locks and blue eyes,two smooth dark green stripes marked his pale crouched down behind the human.

''Rin-oooku-sama, by your consented will..?'' the onna nodded and the soldier lifted her and placed her on his back.''Forgive me Lady Rin, but this is the best way for this lowly one to bear your graceful one to 'cross the castle.''

''Do not worry! May I ask, what is your name?'' Rin said with a cheerful smile as the group began to move again.

''It is Daisuke, my Lady.''

Meanwhile unfortunately Shirna had taken a liking of tugging on Nao's long hair. Nao had a strained smile and was constantly moving his hair away from the premature pups's hands. His inner inu was getting rather irritated by this and Nao had to quickly supress his inu with all that he had.

Much to the amusement of his subordinates who were chuckling behind snarled and hissed out; ''Why don't you at least aid this one instead of laughing away like madmen then?''

Still snickering two of the inuyoukai approached him,gently sliding their fingers inside the babe's weak grip. The babe began to fidget and whimper,clinging to Nao as if afraid the men were monsters, elicting more supressed laughter from said didn't help either when Shirna saw the crossed swords on his as any curious child would, she tried to touch them.

Resulting in all three basically holding her back while a fourth unstrapped the swords from Nao's back and the other 4 inuyoukai (including the youkai carrying Rin, but yeesh how many guards are there ) laughing their tails off.

* * *

This is a filler chapter,srry for the long wait, **PLEASE ANSWER MY POLL ON MY PROFILE AND MAYBE REVIEW**


	7. what is Happiness?

Happiness

Sesshomaru walked down the halls of the Inuyoukai Castle. Mentally he heaved a slight sigh, it has been Mellenia since he last saw his former home, so many memories. 2 inuyoukai gaurds trailed after him.

Ever since finding his pup to be born he felt different somehow,changed even. Of course had he a choice in the matter he would want a son but instead Fates had given him a girl child.

But an alien emotion filled his head not so different when he saw Rin making flower chains and how glorified she looked when he at times accepted them. Rin told him about it once.

_Sesshomaru cut through the grass, his feet making flat imprints on the earth. Just behind the dragon and Jaken he spied Rin spinning around with outstreched arms,flowers falling above her head._

_''You brazen child, get back-!'' A look sent the Kappa on his knees._

_''Enough Jaken.'' Sesshomaru said cuttingly. He turned his head to address the spinning girl,stopping her in her tracks. ''Rin..''_

_''Mi'lord?" Brown eyes peered up at him._

_''Aren't you dizzy when you do that?"_

_''No My Lord. It makes me happy!'' Rin replied smiling toothily at him._

_''Happy?"The great Inuyoukai said with a confusion thickly hidden in his otherwise cold tone. _

_''Yes! It always feels nice when Rin goes round and round and round!''_

_''Happy...'' Sesshomaru murmured to himself. He knew the emotional term but never really felt what it was like. His Okka-san always told him that to become strong and powerful he must not feel emotion. He had taken that advice by heart._

_Rin let out a laughing gasp ''Milord do you not know what happiness is?"_

_Uncertain Sesshomaru gave the faintist of nods as a reply. Rin smiled wider while Ah-Un stared at him,Jaken began whining once again._

_''Rin you insolent brazen Stupid Human! How dare you force Sesshomaru-dai-sama to admit such-! ! ''_

_''Jaken...'' the single word had the Imp stop flinging the staff wildly and thankfully slient._

_Repressing a squeal Rin clasped her hands together straightening to her full height, which was obviously not as orderly when a human of 2'3 went up against the demon whose height reached up to at least 7 feet at the most._

_"Happiness is a fun feeling. Rin has this nice warm fuzzy feeling inside herself when she feels it, it like when her mama said Rincould help her with food! When Sesshomaru-sama helped Rinwith Tenseiga Rin was soo happy! Rin thinks, A true happiness is what people are searching during their entire life. When we stop to search for this, then, we can consider ourselves "dead" because we don't have any more reason to live... That's why Rin is happy to be with you Sesshomaru-sama,Master Jaken and Ah-Uh! '' Rin chirped,rocking on the balls of her heels happily._

_Sesshomaru looked at her in his usual stoic way but inside his mind was saying in disbelif; ''What!''_

_"You are content with us?" he asked_

_"Yes!"_

_He sighed and said a faint "Do what you wish." before turning heel and walking away, the other three compainions following him into the urban wilderness._

Shaking his head from memory Sesshomaru continued on. He still didn't understand it.


End file.
